


tiny angry kitten

by DarthLivion (DistantShenanigans)



Series: m'challa prompts [5]
Category: Black Panther (2018), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 06:41:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13852203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DistantShenanigans/pseuds/DarthLivion
Summary: "You're cute when you're angry."





	tiny angry kitten

**Author's Note:**

> another tumblr prompt

“You’re cute when you’re angry.” M’Baku said, and he grinned, when T’Challa turned his glare onto him. He couldn’t help it, though. The shorter man had been in what was essentially a screaming match with Shuri and Erik for an hour. The three were…  _definitely_ entertaining, when they fought.

Especially over stupid things.

“What?” M’Baku asked, “You are. Like a tiny, angry kitten.”

“This is  _serious_ , M’Baku!” T’Challa hissed.

“Ahhh… Not so much.” M’Baku shrugged, “People are unhappy you saved him, people are unhappy you reclaimed the throne. People are unhappy about everything, T’Challa. You should have seen it, when I adopted my youngest. She was born in Egypt, actually.  _You adopted an_ _ **outsider**_ _, what possessed you to do that_ , my sister had questioned my decision the loudest, but the girl had been abandoned by her family. She was barely a year old, and it was lucky she was still alive when my cousin and I found her. She’s now almost two and has the entire tribe wrapped around her finger! Like my tribe, the people will get over themselves, and learn that your decisions, and his decisions, and her decisions, are made for the betterment of Wakanda.”

“… You adopted a child?” T’Challa asked.

“That was not the point of the story, T’Challa.”

“But  _did you_?”

“Yes! I have two children! You’re missing the point.”

“No, no, I understand the point, I’m just- wait,  _two_? Who let you have children? I would not trust you with my sister, and she knows how to fight!”

M’Baku glared, and T’Challa grinned.

“You look cute when you’re angry.”

M’Baku had no regrets in making his boyfriend sleep on the couch.

 


End file.
